Um Beijo Seu
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Kurama reflete sobre a sua decisão de alterar a memória de Maya, seu grande amor. Fanfic fufly Kurama & Maya, participação especial de Yusuke & Botan.


**Um**** Beijo seu...**

(By Lithos of Lion)

O sinal da escola tocou. Os rapazes saíram correndo apressados para chegar em casa. Suuichi nem ligou para tal movimentação, saiu devagar, envolto em seus pensamentos. Em frente, um colégio só para garotas, ocorria igual movimentação.

Observando o movimento, os olhos dele se fixaram em um grupo de garotas que atravessavam a rua, entre elas, estava Maya. Tinha o mesmo sorriso radiante e conversava animadamente com suas amigas. Passaram por ele, eufóricas... Maya se quer lhe notou.

Aquilo lhe doeu profundamente, foi embora, vagando pelas ruas. Precisava conversar com alguém, um conselho.

- Ahhh Kurama, qualé... Foi você que quis assim não foi? Agora vai ficar ai nessa deprê? – Yusuke quase gritava para o youko, que passara em sua casa logo após sair da escola.

- E eu sei, eu sei, fui eu que quis assim. Mas não é fácil... – Kurama se lamentava cada vez mais triste.

- Olha Kurama, eu só posso te dizer uma coisa: se você a fez perder a memória, acho que pode também fazer com que ela a recupere. – disse Yusuke sério.

- Ela vai se lembrar do que fiz, e ao invés de me tratar de forma indiferente... vai me odiar... – ele suspirou resignado.

- Às vezes pode acontecer o contrário, já pensou nisso? – Kurama olhou para Yusuke. Gostaria de pensar dessa forma também.

A porta da sala sendo aberta foi ouvida.

- Querido já estou em casa. – Botan entrou sorridente. – Oi, Kurama, não sabia que estava aqui. – aproximou-se dando um abraço no amigo e um beijo suave em Yusuke.

- Oi, Botan, dei uma passada rápida, já estou de saída. – ele levantou-se indo em direção a porta. – Até mais!

- Até. – Yusuke e Botan responderam juntos.

Um breve silêncio se fez na sala.

- O que ele tem? Parecia tão triste... – Botan perguntou.

- Problemas... Só espero que ele consiga resolver. – disse para em seguida dar um olhar safado a Botan e pux�-la para si e a beijar.

Kurama continuou caminhando pela cidade e parou em uma pequena praça, que tinha em seu centro uma belíssima árvore. Uma árvore de belas flores vermelhas, que caiam serenamente com o vento que soprava suave.

- Droga, sou mesmo um idiota. – pensou alto, enquanto se sentava em um banco.

Pensava no dia que estivera ali com Maya, antes de tudo o que acontecera. Quando para ela, ele ainda era um simples garoto do colegial, normal e que não lhe representava perigo algum.

Pensou em sua presença de espírito sempre forte, nas brincadeiras, nos sorrisos... No beijo...

Será que, se ele tivesse deixado a memória dele intacta ela o aceitaria? Ficaria com ele? Não, isso era uma idéia boba. Ao seu lado ela corria perigo. E ele já dava problemas demais a sua mãe, a sua família. E não queria que ela sofresse.

Ele não notou que era observado. Maya o observava a distância, notando suas lágrimas, sua tristeza... Ela estaria certa? Estava certa de continuar a fingir que perdera a memória? Ela sabia que ele não era um humano comum, sempre soube. Mas ele se considerava um perigo para ela e naquele dia, naquele momento, tinha a certeza de que não o convenceria do contrário.

Mas e agora? Ele estava l�, sozinho. Estaria arrependido? Sentia saudades? Ela nunca saberia se não se aproximasse dele. Se não lhe contasse que, sim, ela já sabia de todos os perigos quando se apaixonou por ele. E, no fim de tudo, um dos dois teria de tomar uma decisão.

Aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio. Ele a olhou assustado.

- Tudo bem com você... Kurama? – Ela perguntou, pegando em sua mão.

- Como você...você... – ele gaguejava.

- Como eu sei? Eu sempre soube Suuichi, sempre soube que você não era apenas um ser humano. – ela sorriu docemente.

- Sempre? Então, quando eu alterei sua memória...

- Não alterou.

- Não? – perguntou surpreso.

- Eu fingi Suuichi. Fingi que tinha me esquecido de você e de tudo o que passamos juntos. Tudo para que se sentisse melhor, para que não sentisse que estava me colocando em perigo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Tinham aceitado sofrer para protegerem um ao outro.

- Maya?

- Sim?

- Acha que ainda podemos continuar do ponto em que paramos? – ela o olhou, surpresa e ao mesmo tempo emocionada.

- Eu acho sim. – ele sorriu para ela.

A trouxe para mais perto de si, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem primeiro em um beijo calmo e suave, para depois se tornar profundo e cheio de sentimento. Kurama sorriu para ela, feliz.

- Era tudo o que eu mais queria. Um beijo seu. – os dois sorriram e ele voltou a beij�-la.

Estavam começando de novo...

Fim

**N.A:** Meu Kami, como foi difícil escrever essa fic! Só espero que ela tenha ficado agradável. Nunca pensei que eu teria tanta dificuldade assim de colocar o Kurama com a Maya, talvez por eu não conhecê-la bem, não sei (ou pq é difícil escrever Kurama sem Yusuke msm). Mas o importante é que saiu e eu gostei mto desse final, da pra criar uma continuação em breve.

O fato de ela saber sobre o "Kurama" foi o seguinte, no fic da Mamis com os dois, no fim ela comenta que a Maya via espíritos e não se assustava. Aí juntei as informações, se ela vê espíritos, pode de certo sentir auras diferentes, por exemplo, assim ela saberia que o Kurama era mais do que um humano comum.

Bem people, espero que curtam a fic e comentem please Me dêem sua opinião.

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


End file.
